


Memories and Faces

by alexdamien



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorta silly, Weird Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: A silly little smut ficlet. PWP





	Memories and Faces

It started when Garland pulled Warrior’s leg to throw him against the wall.

"Tired so fast?" he asks, when Warrior takes longer to get up from the ground. His enemy glares and shots his shield at Garland at the same time, too fast for him to avoid it. Garland holds his weapon harder, bracing for the hit. But instead of using his sword to attack, Warrior slips his hand under Garland's helmet, into his throat, and throws him into a pillar pushed the debris off himself and laughed. "You've got some new tricks now?"

Warrior merely readjusts the armor over his hands.

"If you're going to start slipping your hands under my armor I guess I should repay in the same way."

There was a moment of silence, then Garland laughed.

"Did that got your panties on a twist?"

"I don't wear panties. But you have cold hands."

"Cold...hands."

Garland tried to see something in Warrior's face, but his expression hadn't changed at all. He could very well be talking about the difference between Mithril and Diamond armors, instead of complaining about Garland getting his hands under his armor.

"You do. In fact..." Warrior lifted the white fabric covering his legs to show that Garland's claw-like nails had torn the tight black fabric over his legs. "You ruined my thighs. Seems unnecessary given the nature of our battle."

"Don't- Don't lift your skirt like that!" shouted Garland, unable to really believe what was going on.

"It's not a skirt."

"Don't show me your legs!"

"You just grabbed at them."

"I was attacking!"

"So?"

Garland growled unconsciously. This was getting out of hand. And in a way he wasn't used to dealing with at all. But then again, Warrior always managed to surprise him, no matter how long they knew each other.

"Can't we just go back to fighting?" asked Garland.

"Well, if you would just stop staring at my legs I could-"

"Argh!" Garland threw his weapon at Warrior, who distracted, took the full blow and fell backwards on the ground. His helmet rolled off, letting his long white hair fall loose. "I will say that you are never boring." said Garland, putting the tip of his weapon to the Warrior's neck, and with the retractable chain he tied his enemy's hands.

"G-Garland..."

"Let's see if I can surprise you now."

"How dare you-" Garland covered Warrior's mouth with his left hand and used the other to tear his black thighs completely off. Warrior shivered when Garland's hands touched his exposed flesh and Garland chuckled.

"Are my hands really cold or is this something else?"

Warrior glared, trying to get up, but he couldn't get any leverage on his back when Garland pulled up his legs and started to undo his codpiece. "Have we done this before? Your skin feels very familiar." Garland undid the clasps of Warrior's top armor, letting it fall to the side. Indeed there was something all too familiar about holding him like that, but so many years had faded from his memory, he couldn't know for sure.

Warrior stopped trying to get away, and Garland saw a tinge of recognition in his clear blue eyes for a moment, before Warrior tried to kick him again.

"So you are feeling it too." whispered Garland on Warrior's ear and let him speak.

"I don't know of what you speak, but this is not honorable!"

"We'll save honor for the battlefield. Now I am more interested in taking that bored look off your face."

Grland teared the tight black shirt and reveled on the hard feeling of Warrior's chest.

"Y-you bastard!" warrior tried to use the chain around his hands to attack Garland, but he was already too weakened by the battle before.

"We both are."

Garland thrusted into his enemy, and the please was magnified by the scream he got from his enemy.

"Finally. Scream, louder." Garland thrusted harder. He was too big for Warrior, so he took the smaller man's cock in his hand and pumped in time with his trusts.

"Stop! Stop!" shouted Warrior, his face getting flushed and tears of pain falling from his eyes. His cock started getting hard, and Garland laughed. As always it wasn't the attack, but the humiliation of enjoying it that horrified Warrior.

But this had happened before. With every thrust Garland knew it more clearly, and as Warrior's screams stopped, he knew both their memories were returning.

Warrior came first with a long moan, and biting his lower lip. The tightness threw Garland off, and he came inside him.

"Got your memories back?" asked Garland. Warrior panted underneath him, and wrapped his legs around him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"T-take this off me." Warrior pulled at the chains binding his hands. Garland caressed his exposed chest, slick with the young man's cum.

"So you can kill me like last time we did it?" Garland pushed some stray locks of white hair away from Warrior's face. It had taken a sharper expression, instead of the naïve, though light warrior from before. Now a more dangerous man looked up at him. Warrior licked his lips, and Garland felt himself get hard again.

"When will you...let me see your face?" asked Warrior.

Garland passed a thumb over Warrior's lips. The cold blue of his eyes almost burned. No name, no expression, no past, no future. After thousands of years he had gotten nothing from him.

"When you show me yours."


End file.
